Three Simple Words
by MaryBkott
Summary: Multi-songfic oneshot. John is thinking about how much he really loves Maria and how she made his life miserable. But all they'll ever be is best friends. Or will they? Please R&R!


_I watched proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics..._

There I sat on the beautiful beach. Waves crashing, wind blowing, and sun setting. Alone.

Of course, I wouldn't be alone if it wasn't for her. She caused my life to spiral into a complete mess. She is someone who is the sweetest, funniest, nicest, loving, caring, and beautiful girl I have ever met in my life. Someone who is always smiling, always making everyone feel high at their lowest. Someone I couldn't help but fall in love with, Maria Kanellis.

But she doesn't love me. Were "just best friends" she told anyone who asked. Just three simple words I told myself. Just three simple words that crushed my heart into little pieces. Three simple words that changed my life.

_So you take me and you break me, and you see i'm falling apart._

I had to get away from everyone. I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't have anyone see me like this. So I acted like everything was okay, even though everything was falling apart.

I don't love her, I would tell myself. But every time I said it, I could never make it sound like it was the truth.

Everyone told me "John, just tell her how you feel." But they didn't realize how hard it is to me. To tell the one your best friend your true feelings for them.

_Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist_

I knew I should have told her I loved her. But I was afraid, that she wouldn't feel the same. That she would laugh in my face and walk away like all the others. Not that I loved anyone as much as I do her. But those three words "just best friends" made me believe that that's all we would ever be.

But now I will never know. I made the biggest mistake of my life… I yelled at her.

I screamed for all I was worth. She didn't see it coming. Although, neither did I. It just came out. She was flirting with her ex Phil Brooks a.k.a. CM Punk. For the time they were going out I despised him with an undeniable passion. But seeing her flirting with him, after they were broken made me want to knock the teeth out of his mouth.

When he left the room. I just blew up. She was crying hysterically. Then it didn't matter to me. But now it hurts so bad knowing I caused her pain.

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence_  
_And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

Then I heard someone call my name. Normally, I would think it was a teenage fan of mine, but this voice was filled with hurt, hope, and love. I knew that voice better than I knew myself right now. There was only one person it could be.

I turned my head in hope and confusion. My thoughts were confirmed. There stood, in the distance, the small figured, reddish brown haired, green-eyed, Chicago native. Even with make up smeared all over her face, courtesy of my jackass self; she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Then she began to run to wards me. I was just waiting for her to come up and yell at me for being so mean to her. I could barely take looking at her without guilt looming over me. But I could also barely look at her without that feeling in my stomach forming. Every time I saw her that feeling emerged. I was pretty much used to it now because of all the time we spent together.

She was really close now; I could see the hesitation in her eyes. As if she was contemplating something. Something she was determined to do… but what?

Then the unexpected happened. She was arm length away when she raised her hands and gently grabbed both sides of my face with her delicate hands. She looked deep into my eyes. And then said "I Love You." Three simple words that made his heart leap, and changed his life forever.

She then leaned in and passionately kissed him. They broke apart. She looked away in embarrassment. But he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was staring at him. He then said the three simple words he was waiting to say for what seemed like forever.

"I love you too."

**This was a little experiment of mine. It's like a multi songfic. I know I haven't updated Love Has A Price in well…. forever, but I am like seriously stuck. I just wanted to get something out there for people to read.**

**The songs used are Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K, Falling Apart by Trust Company, Everything We Had by The Academy Is, We Are Broken by Paramore, and ****Just The Girl by The Click Five**


End file.
